


Una noche en el ballet

by gabinotbraun (Gabz)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Dom/sub Undertones, Hate Sex, M/M, Marley (Shingeki no Kyojin), Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Masochist Zeke, One Shot, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Sex, Undercover, ZEVI
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabz/pseuds/gabinotbraun
Summary: Zeke envía a Levi de encubierto a una presentación de ballet en el teatro más lujos de Marley para recolectar inteligencia respecto a su próximo asedio a Liberio. Durante todo el show se dedican a destrozar los prejuicios marleyanos mientras tratan de mantener sus propios deseos bajo control... hasta que ya no los pueden contener.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Zeke Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Una noche en el ballet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Night At The Ballet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071060) by [gabinotbraun (Gabz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabz/pseuds/gabinotbraun). 



> Esta es una traducción (hecha por mí) de mi fic A night at the ballet originalmente publicado en inglés. Siento que hay varias ideas que no llegan a ningún lado y la redacción deja un poco que desear, pero aquí está.
> 
> Este fanfic comenzó como una conversación entre una amiga y yo sobre como Levi y Zeke pudieron haber estado infiltrados en Marley como espías (antes de que saliera el capítulo 122) y se la pasan hablando pestes de todo lo que hace Marley. Ambas somos amantes de los teatros y de shippear a estos dos.
> 
> Hay rudeza en el smut (no es hate sex como tal pero se acerca bastante), tampoco es exactamente romántico pero hay sentimientos complicados involucrados.
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

A Levi no le había costado acostumbrarse a vivir en la superficie luego de haber vivido en la Ciudad Subterránea por mucho tiempo ya que la mayoría de las cosas eran similares: una ducha era la misma sin importar si tomabas un baño en una mansión en Mitras dentro del Muro Sheena o en un pueblo fronterizo cerca del Muro María. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas duchas podría haber calentado el agua por sí mismas como lo hacía la que tenía en frente. Hange había pasado horas investigando el mecanismo de calefacción que se activaba tan pronto Levi abriera el grifo, y le tomaba unos pocos segundos tener el agua caliente que su piel le agradecía en medio del otoño de Marley.

Una nube de vapor escapó de la ducha al abrir la cortina dejando empañado el espejo del baño. La imagen se hizo clara de nuevo una vez que deslizó el brazo sobre las minúsculas gotas para escurrirlas, mientras un hondo suspiro partió de sus labios al pensar sobre lo que haría en las siguientes horas. Por más que contemplara su reflejo, no lograba entender por qué seguía esperando resultados diferentes si siempre repetía las mismas acciones.

Un ruido estridente proveniente del otro lado de la pared interrumpió sus pensamientos, seguido por la voz emocionada de Hange.

—¡Levi, la cena estará servida pronto!

Luego de ponerse la ropa interior, Levi entró de nuevo a la habitación de hotel que compartían, completamente impasible ante la imagen de su acompañante sujetando un intercomunicador contra su rostro sonriente, o al menos lo que quedaba del pobre aparato. Lo que Hange sostenía en sus manos se se conectaba por un cable a un dispositivo más grande a medio armar el cual su comandante seguía escudriñando luego de cortar la comunicación.

—¿Qué parte de mantener un bajo perfil no entendiste, Cuatro Ojos? —expresó Levi en voz baja mientras se vestía. Aún no conocían como funcionaban los dispositivos marleyanos ni cuán avanzada era su tecnología de vigilancia. Entendía la necesidad de Hange de entender los artefactos que los rodeaban, pero hacerlo sin cuidado podría dejarlos en descubierto—. ¿Y quién carajos es Levi? —añadió, consiguiendo una risita de Hange.

—Ah, sí, señor Rivaille, disculpe mi desliz. Terminaré esto en un momentillo —respondió Hange, exagerando la ‘r’ al principio de su nombre encubierto. Sus ojos todavía se mantenían enfocados en el dispositivo desarmado y solo se despegaron por un momento para verlo mientras se vestía—. ¿Y eso que andas tan elegante hoy? ¿Vas a verte con tu amigo?

Levi frunció los labios al escuchar su nombre encubierto, volteándose fuera de su campo de visión una vez que estaba seguro de que su atuendo formal estaba presentable. No podía arriesgarse a dar un paso en falso que levantara sospechas en los oficiales marleyanos. Y respecto a la pregunta de Hange, no estaba de ánimos para responderle.

—Dile que sus regalos son muy divertidos, estoy segura de que lograré hacerles algo increíble para el acto final —Hange continuó al no obtener respuesta, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el mecanismo del teléfono mientras lo rearmaba—. Y también dile que no puedo creer que nunca nos dijera nada sobre esta maravilla que permite establecer comunicación entre pisos y cuartos de forma sencilla y gastando muy poca energía, ¡hasta se ven más bonitos que los intercomunicadores inalámbricos! —añadió, con un brillo en sus ojos. Otro suspiro exasperado escapó de los labios de Levi.

—Se lo diré al idiota ese —dijo en voz llana, la misma que utilizaba cada vez que hablaba de su contacto encubierto.

Ninguna ciudad de Paradis le había brindado una sensación remotamente similar a estar en Liberio de noche. Los establecimientos a ambos lados de las calles se mantenían vivaces, las tiendas se mantenían abiertas mientras esperaban clientes de última hora, reproduciendo discos musicales cuyo sonido escapaba al exterior cada vez que sus puertas se abrían. La gente sonreía mientras se empinaban tarros de vino y cerveza en los restaurantes, algunos de ellos acompañando platos de colores vibrantes. Los automóviles propulsados por la combustión de aceite reemplazaban a los carruajes tirando de caballos sin perder la elegancia.

Levi contaba las calles en su cabeza mientras chequeaba su reloj, otra maravilla mecánica de Marley que le aseguraba que iba a tiempo. Si su memoria no le fallaba, llegaría al punto de encuentro en dos cuadras y un cruce a la derecha. Tener que actuar como un espía le recordaba a sus días en la ciudad subterránea, notando las caras de todos a su alrededor y sospechando de cada uno de ellos. No era exactamente la clase de familiaridad que se le hacía tolerable.

Y solo con una fracción de segundo de antelación pudo sentir que alguien estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, demasiado rápido.

—Hey, Capitán, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?

La voz vino por su derecha. Levi hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener el reflejo de empujar al hombre barbudo contra la pared. Un escalofrío subió hasta su cuello y los lados de su rostro, al parecer nunca se acostumbraría a escuchar aquella voz cada vez que se encontraban. Sobre todo odiaba cuando Zeke aparecía a su lado de repente, como un chimpancé respirando en su oído. El hecho de que Zeke conociese la ciudad mejor que Levi no lo ayudaba, en otras circunstancias no hubiese podido acercársele más de dos metros sin que Levi se diera cuenta.

—Es mi cara, ¿tienes algún problema, Barbón? —Levi contestó con voz agresiva pero ligeramente temblorosa por la sorpresa, mientras la mano en su bolsillo apretaba un cuchillo plegable que llevaba escondido. Sus dientes chirriaban casi al punto de poder escucharse al tiempo que su mirada estaba fija en los ojos azules frente a él, con la adrenalina inundando sus venas.

—Nada más pregunto, parecía que te olía a mierda —le respondió Zeke seguido de una carcajada, comenzando a caminar junto a Levi y dejando caer su brazo sobre él, acercándolo—. ¿Me extrañaste?

—¿Extrañarte? Tsk, te debieron haber volado los sesos en serio esta vez —su voz sonó más baja, pero su pulso no se desaceleraba—. Tendría que haberte matado hace cuatro años, así no estuviera aguantándome tus pendejadas —agregó en un susurro. Levi se aseguraba de que nadie a su alrededor supiera de qué hablaban, al mismo tiempo que trataba de zafarse del brazo en su hombro. A Zeke se le salió una risita, una que siempre aparecía cada vez que Levi mencionaba su primer encuentro, y Levi sintió su brazo incluso más pesado.

—Esa primera impresión nos salió muy mal, ¿no crees? —respondió en tono juguetón, y Levi volteó a mirarlo, ya exasperado, pensando en cómo el mayor de los Jaegers no tenía remedio alguno.

Tenía tiempo sin notar como su barba se veía cuando estaba recién cortada y enmarcaba perfectamente sus labios y quijada, o la forma en la que su flequillo platinado caía sobre el marco de sus lentes, incluso la curvatura de sus labios al darle una fumada a su cigarro y luego trataba de soplar el humo lejos de él, sabiendo cuánto le molestaba. Levi no se había fijado en ninguno de estos detalles la primera vez que lo había visto, y por mucho tiempo su mente estuvo enfocada en una sola meta: eliminar al Titán Bestia que había erradicado el Cuerpo de Exploración casi por completo y cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Erwin Smith. Pero esos días se sentían cada vez más lejanos y el destino era lo suficientemente retorcido como para hacerlos trabajar por el mismo objetivo luego de todo lo que había sucedido.

—Perdón por no haberte dado más detalles, pero es una tarea muy simple —Levi lo escuchó decir, con sus ojos enfocados en el movimiento de sus labios al hablar—. Sólo debes ir al bar, pedir un Martini seco con dos aceitunas y asegurarte de no tirar la servilleta. Luego nos vemos dentro del auditorio, nuestros boletos tienen asientos asignados —Zeke continuó, inhalando otra fumada antes de mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Te gusta mi cara hoy, Capitán?

Un respingo involuntario delató las intenciones de Levi de guardárselo todo sin que Zeke se diera cuenta. Su puño acabó contra el pecho de Zeke en un golpe suave.

—Si es tan fácil, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?—preguntó Levi, sus dientes casi chirriando al hablar. Los ojos de Zeke se desviaron hacia la banda roja que rodeaba su brazo izquierdo.

—Tengo el bar fuera de límites, al parecer no es de buen gusto —concluyó, sacando dos tickets del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y dándole uno a Levi—. Hoy vamos al teatro más elegante de la ciudad y este trabajo le queda mejor a un turista rico que a un soldado raso de Marley o un guerrero Eldiano.

Alcanzaron la siguiente esquina esquina y diagonal a ellos se erigía el edificio más brillante que Levi había visto desde su llegada a Liberio. Un coloso de cuatro pisos cubierto de oro y terciopelo rojo como un monumento en plena noche, con cientos de pequeños focos titilando al formar un nombre escrito en caligrafía marleyana gruesa pero estilizada: el Gran Teatro Helos. Una enorme ilustración adornaba la entrada, con dos bailarines en puntapié sujetándose el uno al otro en un abrazo mientras se miraban profundamente el uno al otro, con las palabras _El Ballet de Siberia presenta El Príncipe Encantado_ escrito en la parte inferior.

—¿Qué carajos es esto? —se le escapó a Levi en un susurro. Se sentía confiado en poder infiltrarse en cualquier sitio, pero había aprendido ya que la gente rica de Marley estaba normalmente bien conectada con el gobierno y las fuerzas militares del país. Un paso en falso podría hacer que se le cayera la máscara en un instante y dejarlo en evidencia.

—Creí que habías dicho que tenían teatros en la isla —Zeke respondió, mirándolo confundido mientras acababa su cigarro y lanzaba la coletilla a una papelera en la acera.

—Hablaba de idiotas con disfraces para entretener a la gente en los pueblos, teatro de títeres para niños, no de esta mierda enorme y brillante. ¿Y qué carajos es _ballet_? —continuó Levi tan bajo como podía, con el rostro fruncido. Podía ver a carros pulidos y llamativos estacionándose frente al llamativo edificio y a gente vestida incluso más elegante bajándose de ellos, caminando hacia las puertas de vidrio que dejaban ver el lujoso interior del teatro.

—Se dice _bah-leh_ —lo corrigió Zeke con una expresión de superioridad en su rostro a la que Levi nunca podría acostumbrarse. Aún quería partirle la cara a Zeke Jaeger cada vez que lo trataba como un animal ignorante, y aparentemente Zeke lo disfrutaba ya que lo hacía una y otra vez—. Es una presentación en forma de danza elegante, hasta un niño se daría cuenta por el poster.

—Mientras tanto, nosotros nos partimos el culo matando titanes y evitando que nuestra gente viva de su propia mierda y orina cada vez que a Marley se le antojaba jodernos. Ustedes tienen demasiado tiempo libre para pensar en mierdas como _una danza elegante_ —respondió de forma contundente, antes de exhalar hondo para calmarse de nuevo—. Voy al bar, pido un martini seco con dos aceitunas y me guardo la servilleta hasta que nos veamos en el auditorio. Será rápido —dijo en un susurro antes de intentar zafarse del brazo que aún seguía sobre su hombro y caminar hacia las luces brillantes que iluminaban la acera de en frente. Sin embargo, el brazo en su hombro lo sostuvo con más fuerza mientras la mano izquierda de Zeke apareció repentinamente en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Levi le sujetó la muñeca tan pronto se dio cuenta, justo antes de que pudiera escabullirse dentro de su ropa, y las palabras se le escaparon a Levi como susurros furiosos entre los dientes—. Quítame… las manos… de encima… Barbón…

Levi no podía verse en un espejo, pero la reacción de Zeke funcionó como uno, ya que su mirada también se endureció al encontrarse con la expresión asesina del hombre que trataba de sujetar. El rubio se inclinó hacia él y su barba rozó levemente su oreja antes de susurrarle al oído, suficiente para hacer que otro escalofrío le recorriera la columna. A veces odiaba que Zeke lo conociera tan bien.

—Si yo fuese un turista rico de un país aliado, no quisiera verme sospechoso por entrar en un sitio respetable con un arma. Mostrarme amenazado sería una señal de alerta para los oficiales, y a Marley no le gustan mucho los espías—su voz rasposa hacía que las palabras se arrastraran hasta su cerebro, apenas podía entenderlas. Sintió como los dedos de Zeke rodeaban el cuchillo plegable y lo sacaban de su bolsillo. Tan pronto como lo hizo, los hombros de Levi se liberaron del peso de sus brazos—. Un guerrero podría tener una mejor excusa para cargar esto.

Incluso si Zeke había dejado de fumar minutos atrás, el olor de tabaco quemado seguía flotando a su alrededor antes de que Levi caminara hacia adelante. Comenzando a sentir el vacío por su distancia, dejó que el silencio fuese el cierre de su conversación, mientras cruzaba la calle y se adentraba en la luz que hacía un halo alrededor del gran teatro, con su ticket en mano. Peinó su cabello con sus dedos para hacer su flequillo hacia un lado, buscando llevar una apariencia más cuidada (aunque supiera que su cabello era tan terco que no tardaría mucho en regresar a su posición habitual), y su espalda se enderezó para hacer su semblante más severo. Su porte parecía llenarse del aire lujoso a su alrededor, ganándose incluso una ligera reverencia del joven en la entrada del teatro, quien lo dejó pasar sin siquiera mostrar su ticket. Tras haber entrado, Levi sintió un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Al fin estaba fuera de la vista de Zeke, y realmente no sabía diferenciar si se sentía aliviado o nostálgico.

Cuando estaban en su hábitat natural, los marleyanos actuaban de forma descuidada e incluso ingenua. Se sentían tan protegidos por su estilo de vida que no les pasaría por la mente que el hombre que estaba detrás de ellos pudiera ser un espía de la isla que tanto odiaban. Era simplemente impensable. Así que hablaban con libertad y tranquilidad, disfrutando cada día como solo alguien que está completamente seguro de estar totalmente fuera de peligro puede hacerlo. Y no se trataba nada más de los marleyanos, incluso si Marley era completamente diferente de las ciudades dentro de los muros, las personas que basaban su actuar en la sensación de seguridad que solo puede ser brindada al usar a otros como lanza y escudo. Si no fuese por el odio de los marleyanos hacia los eldianos, Levi estaría seguro de que todos los presentes en el teatro pudieran llevarse muy bien con los recién depuestos nobles del Muro Sheena, incluso con los actuales líderes militares de Paradis. Su apestoso olor era el mismo, su exceso de confianza se sentía igual, y la hipocresía emanaba de sus poros de la misma forma.

Tan solo pensar en eso hacía que le hirviera la sangre, pero debía esconder sus sentimientos antes de que alguien pudiese notar algo extraño en él.

Luego de que le entregaran su bebida en una copa de coctel, el personal del teatro indicó a las personas en el bar que la función estaba próxima a comenzar, lo que lo salvó de tener que probar el licor mientras esperaba para entrar. Sus ojos se pasearon por el resto de los presentes, algunos dejaban copas vacías o bebidas a medio terminar, otros tomaban sus vasos recién servidos y se aproximaban con ellos hacia el personal. Levi tomó su copa para evitar sospechas y se acercó a la entrada de la sala. Para su sorpresa, el guía dio un respingo tan pronto revisó su boleto. Levi se paralizó por un momento, pensando que Zeke Jaeger por fin había logrado deshacerse de él y culpándose por su propia estupidez. Trató de mantener su rostro impasible cuando el joven frente a él habló con voz temblorosa.

—Me parece que hubo un error con su asiento asignado, señor, ¿preferiría que lo reubicáramos? —decía, haciendo una reverencia antes de continuar. Levi contuvo un suspiro de tranquilidad.

—No hay ningún error, yo mismo escogí ese asiento —contestó, tratando de mantener la voz baja pero severa al mismo tiempo. No podía permitirse un cambio de asientos cuando tenía que encontrarse con Zeke dentro del teatro y no sabía cómo navegar la sala por sí mismo ya que el incompetente de su secuaz no le suministró la información completa.

—Debo insistir, señor. Hay un asiento disponible en el balcón de los embajadores, tiene la mejor vista de toda la sala, podemos reubicarlo allí —insistió el joven marleyano con voz un poco más nerviosa, inclinando su cabeza un poco más. Levi dejó salir un pequeño quejido.

—Agradezco la oferta, pero prefiero la vista de mi asiento. Por eso lo escogí y no veo ninguna razón para cambiarlo —insistió Levi, tomando un sorbo de su martini y tratando de no reaccionar al sentir el sabor amargo sobre su lengua, esforzándose para tragarlo sin que notara nada extraño.

—Entiendo, señor, mis más sinceras disculpas. Sígame, por favor.

Con un peso menos sobre los hombros, Levi emprendió el camino hacia su asiento detrás del joven. Los pasillos se veían tan lujosos como el resto del lobby, con escaleras alfombradas serpenteando debajo de lámparas de araña de cristal, haciendo que los pasamanos dorados brillaran aún más. El encargado lo llevó hasta el piso más alto y lo guió a través de una de las altas puertas de madera hacia el palco. A diferencia de los pisos inferiores, el lobby del palco superior se notaba más sombrío y vacío, como si el resto de los espectadores lo evitaran. Incluso su guía parecía estar poseído por su incomodidad. Tan pronto como entraron a la sala, unas luces destellaron frente a los ojos de Levi, acaparando su atención. Casi a la altura de sus ojos estaba una inmensa lámpara que iluminaba la sala por completo, con cientos… no, miles de cristales colgando en diferentes patrones alrededor de pequeños focos de luz, reflejando su luz en las paredes, columnas y asientos. Algunas lámparas más pequeñas flotaban en las columnas de la sala para distribuir mejor la luz hacia el fondo de los palcos, pero ninguna podía opacar el brillo de la lámpara principal, que se adueñaba del teatro.

El encargado corrió de vuelta al lobby tan pronto le mostró su asiento a Levi, quien lo siguió con una gélida mirada hasta que lo vio salir del palco para luego posar los codos en el balcón y admirar la belleza frente a sus ojos por un rato más. Tenía cuidado de que el Martini no goteara fuera de la copa, la cual se veía muy propensa a derramarse por accidente.

—¿Verdad que _La Reina_ es hermosa? —Levi escuchó, sin apartar la mirada de la lámpara—. Tu… superior estaría dibujándola desde todos los ángulos y no descansaría hasta hacer una réplica.

Levi notó como Zeke había evitado utilizar la palabra "comandante".

—¿ _La Reina_? Están tan locos que ya comienzan a ponerles nombres a cosas —la voz de Levi sonó vacía de emociones, aún distraído por las luces que centelleaban frente a él. Al menos Zeke estaba en lo cierto sobre cuánto se emocionaría Hange si la viera—. ¿Cómo la limpian? Debe ensuciarse mucho allá arriba.

—Nunca te escuché quejarte de que sus muros también tuvieran nombres —Zeke respondió con una risita—. Creo que la bajan con un cable hasta el suelo para hacerle mantenimiento, quizás una o dos veces al año. Es muy delicada, eso sí. Escuché por allí que esta presentación era tan importante para Marley que decidieron hacerle una sesión de mantenimiento extraordinaria y por eso es que brilla tanto esta noche —añadió, acercándose hasta quedar de pie frente a él mientras fumaba otro cigarrillo. Levi paseó su mirada sobre sus ropas, notando que se había quitado el abrigo pero no su saco verde oliva, vistiendo una camisa color crema, una corbata escarlata y pantalones khaki. Su ropa se parecía en gran medida a su uniforme militar, exceptuando su saco—. Luego de que acabemos con todo, podrías mudarte y limpiarla todos los días, tengo el presentimiento de que sería tu vida ideal.

—Mi vida ideal comenzará después de que matarte —Levi murmuró entre dientes, en un tono aún perfectamente audible para Zeke—. Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Zeke rió en un tono burlón que no logró bajar la guardia de Levi, pero lo seguiría intentando cada vez que el tema saliera a la luz. A Levi se le hacía cada vez más irritante, mientras seguía esperando por el día en el que finalmente pudiera cortarle la nuca a la bestia con sus propias cuchillas.

—¿Vas a tomarte eso? —dijo Zeke, apuntando a la copa que Levi sujetaba cuidadosamente por el tallo.

—¿Esta orina de cerdo? Por mí te la puedes tomar toda —dijo Levi, haciendo la copa a un lado esperando que Zeke se la quitara de las manos inmediatamente, y volteándose al darse cuenta de que no lo había hecho.

En cambio, Zeke sostuvo el cigarrillo entre sus labios mientras se quitaba el saco verde oliva, los botones de su camisa tensaron la tela mientras su torso se contorsionaba ligeramente y la tela se adhirió a cada detalle de su piel. Se tomó un momento para volver a colocarse la banda roja en su brazo izquierdo y dejar el saco sobre uno de los asientos vacíos, y en el mismo movimiento rozar sus dedos con los de Levi al tomar la copa, quien tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que debía soltarla. Levi volteó hacia la lámpara de nuevo, evitando a más no poder enterarse de la reacción de su secuaz.

—¿Lo conseguiste? —lo escuchó preguntar, notando que ahora sujetaba el cigarrillo y la copa en la misma mano al inclinarse también sobre el balcón. El patio y los balcones inferiores ya casi estaban llenos mientras que la enorme y aterciopelada cortina roja aún les impedía ver el escenario. Levi hurgó en su bolsillo hasta sacar la servilleta, se había asegurado de que no se mojara en todo el trayecto hasta el interior de la sala. Sus ojos revisaron rápidamente el perímetro para asegurarse de que no hubiese fisgones y por fin abrió la servilleta para encontrarse con varios números y letras aparentemente aleatorios, escritos en varias líneas, mientras Zeke miraba por encima de su hombro—. Genial, significa que tendremos todo lo necesario muy pronto —añadió, tomando un sorbo del Martini. Levi también lo tenía claro, eran coordenadas exactas del próximo paquete que recibirían. El plan de Zeke estaba marchando a la perfección, para su sorpresa—. Te dije que sería un juego de niños.

—Sí, y ya no tenemos más nada que hacer aquí —Levi murmuró, sin estar claro en si se dirigía a Zeke o hablaba para sí mismo, notando como las luces se atenuaban lentamente y los cristales de la lámpara central tintinearon un poco más antes de que los músicos comenzaran a tocar desde el foso del piso inferior.

—¿Te vas tan rápido? Vamos, Levi, suéltate un poco —Zeke dijo con un ligero tono de súplica en su voz, mientras se sentaba en su asiento. A Levi se le escapó una mueca al escuchar su nombre, pero Zeke lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir una palabra—. Esta es una presentación muy especial, no creo volvamos a ver algo así en nuestras vidas —añadió, y sujetó la muñeca de Levi para halarlo suavemente—. Además, será sospechoso si te vas demasiado temprano.

Las luces aún no se apagaban por completo y Levi pudo ver un brillo en los ojos azules que se escondían tras los anteojos frente a él. Dejando salir un suspiro exasperado, se soltó de su mano con una sacudida y se sentó junto a él.

—Si me vas a dar un nombre de mierda al menos úsalo, imbécil —le espetó, bajando la voz mientras las luces se apagaban por completo dentro del teatro, lo único que podía ver era la coletilla del cigarrillo cada vez que Zeke le daba una fumada, por fin atreviéndose a hacer una pregunta que tenía rato dándole vueltas en la cabeza—. ¿De verdad se puede fumar aquí dentro? —preguntó en voz baja, escuchando una risita y un sorbo antes de la respuesta.

—No, pero como estamos en un balcón segregado y vacío, no me importa actuar como la bestia que creen que soy.

—No deberían quejarse si les encanta cuando te conviertes en una bestia de verdad —añadió Levi, apoyando el codo en el descanso entre ellos, sus dientes chasqueando un _tsk_ , y escuchó una risita a su lado.

Levi no sentía lástima por los titanes cambiantes de Marley, pero las políticas raciales del país se le hacían realmente irritantes. Le recordaban a sus días en la Ciudad Subterránea, viviendo entre el hambre y la miseria mientras el resto del reino se hacía la vista gorda. Sin embargo, Zeke Jaeger se mezclaba con los nativos de Marley incluso si tenía que aguantar su rechazo, sin importarle si tenía prohibido acceder a las áreas públicas de un teatro lujoso y siendo renegado a un sector del auditorio que todos pretendían que no existía, tanto como para que el guía sintiera tanta vergüenza que tratara de reubicar a Levi. Si así eran las cosas para un _Marleyano Honorario_ , no imaginaba como sería para el resto.

—No hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto, ¿no crees? —concluyó Zeke, mientras el telón subía y la música comenzaba a sonar con más fuerza.

Levi bajó la vista, contemplando todo el escenario mientras las luces bañaban a una multitud de bailarines, todos vistiendo colores claros y trajes apretados, las mujeres también usando faldas que permitieran ver el movimiento de sus piernas. Una vez que comenzaron a moverse por el escenario, Levi notó cierta gracia que se le hacía familiar. La música era vivaz y fluida, casi acariciando sus oídos al resonar dentro de la sala. Los movimientos de los bailarines se hicieron más complejos, alardeando sus movimientos complicados en perfecta sincronía con la música, algunos se veían tan fáciles que parecían imposibles, pero Levi podía notar la complejidad detrás de todos.

—Apostaría que todos ellos serían mejores que nuestros reclutas actuales utilizando un equipo de maniobras… tienen el equilibrio, forma, fuerza, precisión… —Levi murmuraba para sí, cruzando las piernas y siguiendo con la mirada a quienes parecían ser los protagonistas sobre el escenario.

—Muchos de ellos entrenan toda su vida, ¿sabes? Incluso dicen que sus instructores los hacen practicar al aire libre en medio del invierno para fortalecer sus músculos aún más. Hay escuelas de ballet en Liberio, pero ninguna se podría comparar con esta —añadió, su rostro ahora más visible por la luz que se reflejaba desde el escenario, tomando el último trago del Martini y haciendo la copa a un lado.

—Qué desperdicio de entrenamiento y buena forma —la decepción era clara en el su rostro, mientras sus ojos seguían detallando los movimientos de los bailarines tanto como podía desde su punto de vista—. Todo para que un montón de cerdos asquerosos puedan ver algo que les divierta. Y se supone que nosotros somos los demonios.

—Yo podría hablarte de un verdadero entrenamiento infernal… —Zeke volvió a reir, y Levi logró encontrar la forma de sus lentes en la oscuridad—. Oh, no. No pretendo darte ideas para tus pobres reclutas, solo te diré que al alto mando militar de Marley le encanta ponerse… experimental cuando no les importan mucho los suyos —el tono de su voz perdió buena parte del tono burlón que siempre parecía tener, mientras la música cambiaba su atmósfera vivaz a una balada lenta y suave.

La mayoría de los bailarines abandonaron el escenario, dejando solo a dos de ellos sobre las tablas, haciendo una suerte de rito de cortejo a la par de una dulce melodía. Un hombre alto bailaba alrededor de una mujer más pequeña, que escapaba de su alcance una y otra vez. La forma en la que sus cuerpos se contorsionaban podía mostrar la indecisión, torpeza, emoción y tensión del primer contacto con alguien que te atrae… e incluso más. La forma en la que ella rechazaba sus avances y mostraba dolor y vergüenza cada vez que era ella quien se acercaba, Levi podía ver que no era algo bien visto. La combinación de las luces, la música, las idas y venidas de los otros bailarines hacía énfasis en el dolor que ambos amantes sufrían a través de la historia que estaban contando sin decir una palabra.

—Son increíbles —escuchó a Zeke murmurar mientras encendía otro cigarrillo—. Su forma de moverse me recuerda a alguien —añadió, mientras Levi mantenía su vista pegada al escenario, tratando de ignorar la forma en la que los ojos de Zeke se fijaban en él—. ¿No conoces la historia del Príncipe Encantado?

—Ni idea, me suena a más mierda Marleyana —respondió, cruzando los brazos de nuevo, volteando a verlo.

—¿Estás seguro? Es un cuento más viejo que la Guerra de los Titanes —Zeke lo miraba a los ojos mientras Levi negaba con la cabeza—. Es sobre un muchacho de pueblo que se enamora de la chica más hermosa, pero el príncipe de un reino vecino también se enamora de ella a primera vista, le declara su amor y se comprometen. El chico del pueblo va con una bruja y le pude que convierta al príncipe en un monstruo antes de la boda. Él quiere matar al monstruo y convertirse en un héroe para impresionar a la chica —continuó Zeke. Mientras tanto los ojos de Levi habían regresado al escenario tras un cambio de luces y de música. Sobre las tablas estaba ahora el escondite de la bruja.

—¿Qué pasa después? —Levi preguntó unos minutos luego al notar que Zeke no siguió hablando.

—No es divertido si te cuento toda la historia, tienes que mirar la obra —dijo con una risita baja y Levi torció los ojos con un bufido exasperado. Los rastros de una sonrisa se mantuvieron en la expresión de Zeke, y Levi intuyó que solo quería molestarlo desde que comenzó a contarle la historia. De haber estado en otro sitio ya lo habría golpeado, pero la música estaba tan suave que todos hubiesen podido escuchar los quejidos de Zeke en el teatro.

Levi decidió jugar uno de los trucos que guardaba bajo la manga. Levi se inclinó hacia él y podía sentir los ojos azules fijos en sus movimientos. Era raro cuando Levi reducía la distancia entre ellos de forma voluntaria y sabía que su secuaz entraría en corto circuito tan pronto como lo hiciera. Las yemas de sus dedos apenas rozaron la mano de Zeke cuando le robó el cigarrillo y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que Levi ya se había enderezado en su asiento, su mirada incrédula yendo de su mano hasta los labios de Levi. Él ya había probado el tabaco en la isla y le había disgustado lo suficiente para notar lo mucho que los marleyanos lo habían mejorado, filtrando la mayoría del sabor quemado que le asqueaba y manteniendo las notas más fragantes. Aún no le gustaba lo suficiente como para integrarlo a su rutina, encima el olor del humo le parecía asqueroso, pero era capaz de hacerlo solo para molestar a Zeke.

—¿Tienes que ser así de cruel? ¡Era el de la suerte! —lo escuchó protestar, reprimiendo el impulso de reírse ante su reacción, mientras Zeke ni siquiera intentaba recuperar el cigarrillo. Levi presionó sus labios alrededor del filtro, dándole una fumada suave antes de soplar el humo en la cara de Zeke, asegurándose de apuntar a sus lentes.

—Tal vez —Levi respondió, su voz impasible—. Es tu culpa por apestar a tabaco todo el tiempo, simio asqueroso —dijo en voz baja antes de volver a soplarle humo, viendo como Zeke trataba de apartarlo de su rostro, aunque apenas pudiera ver algo más allá de sus lentes sucios—. No tientes mi suerte o terminaré matándote en unos días.

—¿Esto es lo que gano por invitarte a una cita decente? Trato de ser un caballero pero siempre me tiras mierda igual —Zeke espetó, su voz menos confiada de lo usual incluso si recurrió al lenguaje soez.

—Eres pura mierda, Barbón —le respondió en un susurro, sosteniendo el cigarrillo en sus dedos extendidos—. Una cita en un granero lleno de cerdos hediondos de privilegio que beben su propia orina, con el hombre que te quiere ver muerto más que nada en el mundo, qué considerado de tu parte —Levi dijo, recostándose en su asiento y dándole otra fumada al cigarrillo, para luego tratar de ocultar su sorpresa cuando vio a Zeke tratando de aguantar la risa—. ¿Ahora qué?

—Acabo de darme cuenta de que nos besamos… indirectamente —dijo, señalando al cigarrillo en los dedos de Levi—. De verdad es el de la suerte.

—Felicidades, acabas de inventar el beso más aburrido de la historia —la voz sin emoción de Levi efectivamente acabó con parte de la emoción de Zeke, y sus ojos regresaron al escenario cuando un sonido punzante los alcanzó. Un hombre más alto con una máscara grotesca ahora se movía por el escenario, atormentando y persiguiendo a los otros personajes. El hombre vestía una malla color piel y trataba de pelear contra el chico del pueblo, logrando romper su espada solo para que la joven le trajera una lanza para que siguiera peleando—. Ah, esto es Helos contra los titanes otra vez, la historia favorita de Marley.

—¿Ves? No era tan difícil de adivinar. Había una versión diferente pero no es tan… conveniente para Marley —explicó Zeke mientras su mano trataba de acercarse casualmente a recuperar su cigarrillo, mientras la de Levi lo evitaba con la misma soltura, leyendo todos sus movimientos para su mayor frustración hasta resignarse—. Estoy seguro de haberte escuchado decir que odias los cigarros.

—Tal vez mentí solo para herir tus sentimientos —Levi respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Zeke se quitó los lentes sucios y los limpió con la tela de su saco antes de colocárselos de nuevo antes de regresar la vista al escenario, donde aparecían cada vez más titanes para actuar una masacre con música estridente de fondo. Incluso si los bailarines aún hacían movimientos con gracia, la escena estaba lo suficientemente bien hecha para transmitir casi la misma tensión y desesperación que tendría una batalla real con titanes. El sonido también hacía un buen trabajo imitando la realidad, tanto que a Levi le costaba tratar de no cerrar los ojos para evitar que escenas de su pasado aparecieran tras sus párpados.

Su mirada siguió a Zeke de nuevo, sus manos se tensaban sobre sus rodillas y sus ojos azules se giraron hacia los suyos apenas los miró. No era tan común poder verlos sin sus lentes de por medio, y el reflejo de las luces brillantes y cálidas del escenario resaltaban las pestañas que enmarcaban su triste mirada. Levi dio otra fumada, tratando de aprovechar más de la sensación relajante que se regaba por su pecho, incluso si era por poco tiempo.

—Ahora que recuerdo, mi madre me contaba una historia que no era muy diferente a esta, me cuesta recordarla porque estaba muy pequeño —dijo Levi, volteando su rostro de nuevo al escenario. La música preparaba todo para un momento cumbre, Helos comandaba con su lanza en mano un ataque contra los titanes, mientras el más grande de todos lograba escapar—. En la historia había un joven que también se convertía en un monstruo, pero el amor y compasión de su amada lo mantuvo humano, y logró salvarla del príncipe mezquino —contó, antes de volver a mirar a su compañero. Podía ver un brillo en sus ojos que no estaba momentos atrás, y también notó como las palabras casi escaparon de su boca pero logró mantenerse en silencio, colocándose los lentes de nuevo y enfocándose en la obra.

Levi suspiró de nuevo. No se suponía que pudiera ceder tan fácil a alguien con el historial de Zeke Jaeger, pero sin embargo allí estaba, pensando en cómo la última fumada del cigarrillo le serviría a Zeke más que a él. Levi se lo acercó sin decir una palabra y logró pescar la mirada confundida de Zeke al darse cuenta. Esperó un momento hasta que Levi confirmó con una pequeña inclinación de su rostro, y Zeke tomó el cigarrillo antes de que Levi cambiara de opinión. Lo llevó directamente a sus labios, consumiendo lo que quedaba en una lenta fumada, dejando salir poco a poco el humo hacia la dirección contraria de Levi.

—¿Amor? ¿Monstruos que se convierten en héroes? Qué fantasía de mierda —Zeke murmuró para sí, pero Levi alcanzó a escucharlo justo al mismo tiempo que Helos clavó el golpe final a un titán sobre el escenario.

—Exactamente —Levi susurró, halándolo de la corbata. Los ojos azules frente a él se clavaron en los suyos de nuevo—. Y así te vas a morir, sin ninguna compasión ni amor de nadie, tú crees que tu hermano de mierda te quiere pero es tan repugnante como tú.

Odiaba a Zeke Jaeger. Debía ser quien pusiera fin a su vida. Haber tenido que relacionarse con el portador del Titán Bestia había sido una tarea repugnante al principio, pero mientras más conocía al hombre dentro de la bestia, más se complicaban sus sentimientos hacia él. No era capaz de negar lo perspicaz y convincente que era, a un grado que rara vez encontraba en otras personas. Y sabía que Zeke no estaba pidiendo perdón cuando murmuró esas palabras. Levi no podía parar de preguntarse cómo hubiese sido todo si el destino no los hubiese hecho enfrentarse desde el principio. Olvidarlo todo no era una opción, y perdonarlo tampoco.

—Sí, ya sé. Soy un monstruo, maté a tus compatriotas, asesiné a todos en una villa inocente sin ningún remordimiento, vas a clavarme tu cuchilla en mi trasero tan hondo que acabarás cortándome la columna y el cuello en tantos trozos que nadie sabrá como rearmarlos cuando recojan mi cadáver —Zeke lo interrumpió. Normalmente hablaba en un tono burlón cada vez que interrumpía a Levi en medio de su discurso de venganza, repitiendo las mismas palabras que Levi decía una y otra vez.

Pero esa vez fue diferente, su voz arrastraba fatiga en vez de sarcasmo. Incluso si Zeke nunca había mostrado remordimiento acerca de todas las personas que había matado (incluso cuando lo admitía), había algo más en la mente del guerrero, aunque Levi no pudiera descifrar qué era. Esa pequeña ventana de vulnerabilidad lo haló a las profundidades de Zeke Jaeger, justo como sucedía cada vez que miraba a través de esos lentes por demasiado tiempo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había caído en los dos pozos azules frente a él, y no podía evitarlo, se estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo.

Antes de que Zeke pudiera decir otra palabra, Levi haló de nuevo la corbata como si de una cadena se tratara, inclinándose hasta chocar sus labios con los que tenía en frente. Su paladar se llenó del sabor ahumado y amaderado que desprendían los labios de Zeke. Su lengua buscó adentrarse más mientras perseguía más de ese sabor. Levi no terminaba de aprender, ni siquiera por las malas, que mientras más reprimía sus deseos, con más fuerza resurgirían luego. Sus besos cobraron intensidad rápidamente, sus jadeos se escuchaban cada vez más alto junto al sonido de sus lamidas y mordidas.

—Tenías razón… los besos indirectos son demasiado aburridos —Zeke susurró, tomando una pausa momentánea mientras la mano de Levi le deslizó el nudo de su corbata para aflojarla.

—Cállate, Barbón —contestó Levi antes de apropiarse de sus labios de nuevo, percibiendo la impaciencia en la lengua de Zeke al jugar con la suya, y disfrutando del cosquillleo que le causaba su barba al rozar su rostro.

Levi ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se habían besado desde su llegada a Liberio, pero podía asegurar que cualquier número ya era demasiado. Si alguien le preguntara por qué tendría cualquier clase de intimidad con la persona que había jurado matar, no sería capaz de dar una respuesta concisa. Odiaba a Zeke Jaeger, de eso estaba seguro, y ese sentimiento jamás se extinguiría hasta que cumpliera su promesa de acabar con él. Pero había tanto de él que nunca hubiese imaginado antes de hacer esa promesa, y antes de darse cuenta ya lo habían arrastrado a una guerra cuyas dimensiones aún no podía calcular antes de poner un pie en el continente, con su enemigo número uno sirviendo de embajador y aliado en contra de los deseos de ambos.

Sin darse cuenta, su mano ya había desabotonado la parte superior de la camisa de Zeke y recorría su hombro y su pecho. De igual forma Levi notó como una mano acariciaba su nuca y la otra apretaba la tela de su camisa muy cerca de su pantalón. Y ansiaba que siguiera su camino, quería sentir su tacto, pero otro sonido estridente de los músicos le recordó que estaban en un sitio público con una acústica poco favorecedora para ellos.

—Aquí no… nos van a escuchar… —Levi le susurró, sujetando la muñeca de Zeke antes de que pudiera deshacer la hebilla de su cinturón.

—Querrás decir que te van a escuchar —Zeke respondió, y su risa fue interrumpida cuando la rodilla de Levi presionó sus ingles con fuerza moderada. Su reacción inmediata fue taparse la boca y ahogar su gemido hasta que la presión desapareciera y pudiera hablar de nuevo—. Mierda… no podemos irnos todavía… necesitamos mezclarnos con el resto para salir —respondió entre jadeos, su camisa abierta ya mostrando parte de su hombro y sus susurros sonando casi como súplicas. Y de repente su expresión cambió—. Los baños, afuera —murmuró rápidamente, tratando de arreglarse un poco y atrapando los labios de Levi en un beso corto, aprovechando para arrastrar sus diente sobre ellos. En forma de respuesta, recibió un puñetazo en las costillas.

El sonido de sus besos húmedos resonaba entre las paredes forradas en azulejos, los enormes espejos y los retoques dorados en cada detalle de la habitación. La luz dorada de las lámparas agregaba un tono aún más vibrante al cabello y la barba rubios de Zeke, así como destellaba en sus ojos azules una vez que se había quitado los lentes. Levi ya no podía contener su deseo y necesidad de liberarse, y comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la forma en la que Zeke lo satisfacía. Ya habían hecho a un lado sus sacos y los lentes de Zeke estaban resguardados en el suyo. Se encontraban hundidos en el cuello y hombro del otro, Levi ya había desabotonado toda la camisa de Zeke e hincaba los dientes con fuerza en su piel, que aún tenía restos de su bronceado resultado del tiempo que sirvió en la guerra contra las Fuerzas Aliadas del Este.

Levi lo necesitaba tanto que comenzaba a sentirse apretado dentro de sus pantalones.

—Tú, imbécil… —murmuró antes de patear las piernas de Zeke sin contener su fuerza y haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios. Zeke no opuso ninguna resistencia, pero se sujetó de las piernas de Levi para evitar irse a un lado. La mano de Levi haló un puñado de sus mechones rubios, que brillaban tanto como los ornamentos a su alrededor, y lo forzó a levantar la vista—. No seas tan jodidamente torpe o te voy a romper las piernas para la próxima. Ahora chupa.

—Sí, Capitán… —Zeke respondió aún con la mano de Levi halándole el cabello. Deshizo el cinturón y desabotonó en pantalón que tenía al frente, antes de que otro tirón lo hiciera levantar la vista de nuevo, sin desocupar sus manos.

—No te escuché —Levi dijo, mientras su cintura reposaba contra el tope de mármol donde estaban los lavamanos.

—Dije… ¡sí, Capitán! —Zeke habló más fuerte esta vez, sujetando el miembro semi-erecto de Levi.

—Hablas demasiado, ¿no te ordené que me la chuparas? ¿O te revolcaste en mierda y ya no escuchas?

Zeke no respondió, mientras luchaba contra la mano de Levi para llevar sus labios a su miembro y deslizarlos por su largo. Un gemido hondo escapó de la garganta de Levi cuando sintió la tibia humedad de su boca a su alrededor mientras los labios seguían deslizándose de arriba abajo, su lengua recorría su punta y jugaba con los pliegues de su piel. Levi sujetó su cabello con más fuerza, cerrando sus ojos y apretando los dientes mientras las sensaciones se volvían cada vez más intensas. Comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia delante, sosteniéndole la cabeza mientras cogía su boca una y otra vez, comenzando a perder el control de sus gemidos y jadeos. Levi apenas notó cuando las manos de Zeke soltaron sus nalgas para alcanzar la pequeña lata de lubricante en su bolsillo y solo se dio cuenta cuando sus dedos resbalosos comenzaron a presionarse en su entrada con suficiente suavidad para entender que Zeke estaba pidiéndole permiso para continuar.

Otra maldición escapaba de los labios de Levi mientras trataba de mantener sus propios deseos bajo control. Le encantaría mantener el juego de poder hasta el final, pero tenía claro que perdería la mayor parte del control en el momento en que le permitiera a Zeke ser el que lo complaciera. Sabía que era capaz de volverse un completo desastre, tal como sucedió la primera vez que se dejó llevar y se permitió tener intimidad con el enemigo. Al mismo tiempo no podía evitar hacerse cada vez más adicto a la forma en la que Zeke insistía en cortejarlo a sabiendas de que él lo odiaba más que nadie más. Zeke Jaeger era una mente maestra calculadora que de repente podía tomar riesgos imprudentes cuando se trataba de perseguirle, y eso se le hacía irresistible. Levi volvió a abrir los ojos, mirando directamente a los de Zeke.

—¿Qué carajos esperas? No vengas a tentarme… repugnante… y asqueroso… pedazo de mierda… —murmuró entre jadeos, sus palabras comenzaron a cortarse cuando los dedos húmedos comenzaron a moverse en su interior. Zeke ya tenía idea de cómo complacerlo, y luego de que Levi le hubiese dejado un buen número de moretones las primeras veces que tuvieron sexo, cada vez se permitía disfrutar más. Levi mantuvo el ritmo, halando y guiando la cabeza de Zeke contra su ingle hasta que el cúmulo de sensaciones comenzaba a nublarle la mente y las rodillas le temblaban. Con la misma fuerza le haló el cabello hasta apartarlo de él.

Los ojos de Zeke seguían clavados en los suyos mientras lamía la saliva de sus labios hinchados y se limpiaba su barba con el revés de la mano. Un jadeo salió de sus labios entreabiertos al momento que empujó los dedos dentro de Levi con más rudeza. Levi gimió de nuevo, reprochándose a sí mismo el haberse permitido un momento de debilidad, al momento que aplastaba la entrepierna contraria bajo su zapato, presionando con fuerza hasta hacer desaparecer todo rastro de satisfacción del hombre que yacía debajo de él.

—Realmente… eres insaciable… Capitán… —apenas pudo murmurar entre gemidos que Levi no sabría distinguir si eran de dolor, placer o ambos.

—Cállate, pedazo de mierda —le respondió, su voz siendo opacada por la música que se colaba por las paredes. Aunque su mente no podía prestarle atención a la orquesta mientras sentía el miembro duro de Zeke debajo de su pie—. Vas a cogerme… hasta que me dé la gana… y si no te corres ese es tu maldito problema…

Un beso cortó sus palabras, luego de que Zeke lo halara de la corbata, obligándolo a inclinarse hasta que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo. En respuesta, Levi volvió a pisarle la entrepierna con más fuerza hasta que logró sacar un chillido de los labios de Zeke. Aún pensaba que el pobre hombre de rodillas frente a él tenía un claro deseo suicida.

—Mierda… amo cuando me hablas con esa boca tan sucia, Capitán… —pudo murmurar Zeke, con su rostro entero contraído mientras sentía su miembro palpitar debajo del pie de Levi—. Nunca… dejas de sorprenderme… —su voz se hizo más tenue entre jadeos, viendo como las cejas de Levi se fruncían también cuando otro dedo húmedo entraba en su cuerpo.

—Patético… te excitas cuando te tratan como basura… como una bestia estúpida… un mono idiota… —Levi murmuró, resistiendo el impulso de tocar su propio miembro hasta acabar en la cara de Zeke.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Zeke respondió, sus ojos nuevamente clavados en las pupilas grises que lo miraban—. El soldado recto que se excita denigrando a su enemigo… y no puedes dejar de venir por más… ¿verdad, Capitán?

Levi finalmente levantó el pie de su entrepierna, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos en el momento en el que Zeke se levantó como si nada y lo acorraló contra el tope de mármol. Lo rebasaba por al menos una cabeza. Su piel, normalmente blanca, estaba teñida de rosa desde sus mejillas hasta la parte superior de su pecho, que aún se movía al rimo de sus jadeos.

—¿Y qué si quiero más? —le espetó con voz llana, mirando como Zeke se bajaba los pantalones y su ropa interior antes de colocar más lubricante sobre su miembro completamente erecto—. Voy a tomar de ti todo lo que se me antoje, ya tener que aguantarte es un fastidio… eres un buen polvo, al menos —culminó y apoyó las manos sobre el mármol, tomando impulso para sentarse sobre el tope entre los lavamanos.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con un Zeke sonrojado y petrificado frente a él, como si acabara de escuchar una declaración de amor. Por suerte, su mirada debió haber sido tan intensa que bastó para hacerlo reaccionar, sacándole una risita.

—Eso tiene que ser lo más bonito que has dicho sobre mí —alcanzó a responder Zeke, hundiéndose en el cuello de Levi de nuevo, y su barba le causaba un ligero cosquilleo que no alcanzaba a desagradarle—. Gracias por la acotación, Capitán —murmuró en su oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja mientras se acomodaba entre el mármol y los glúteos de Levi.

—¿Qué demonios haces? Cógeme de una buena… ahh, sí… —las piernas de Levi rodearon la cintura de Zeke mientras se quejaba, interrumpiéndose solo cuando el ardor punzante en sus caderas lo hizo apretar sus manos en puños y arquear el cuello hacia atrás, mientras lo sentía moverse en un ritmo moderado dentro de él.

—Mierda… sigues estrecho… —murmuró Zeke entre jadeos, tomando una de las piernas que lo rodeaban y empujándola contra el frío mármol, buscando más espacio para poder moverse más hondo.

—Más… fuerte… —Levi gimió en su oreja, escabullendo una de sus manos debajo de su camisa para sujetarse de su espalda, sosteniendo el resto de su peso en una sola mano—. Demonios, Barbón, ¡dije que más fuerte! ¿Tienes mierda en los oídos o qué? —gritó al no sentir ningún cambio, a esas alturas no debería tener que recordarle como le gustaba. Le tomó unos momentos para que llegaran embestidas más fuertes y profundas, haciendo más intenso el ardor entre sus muslos. Hincó las uñas en la espalda de Zeke, asegurándose de hundirlas lo más posible cuando las arrastraba sobre su piel hasta sentir como los dientes de su compañero también se hincaban en su hombro. Justo así estaba bien, lo suficiente para volver a acercarlo a sus límites, solo tenía que aguantar un poco más, disfrutarlo un poco más.

—Joder… Levi… —gimió en su oreja, totalmente consciente de la reacción de Levi cada vez que mencionaba su nombre. Tan pronto como lo escuchó, las uñas se separaron de su piel para poder encorvar sus dedos en un puño y golpearlo por volver a usar su nombre real en público. Su fuerza desmedida lo tomó por sorpresa cuando el dolor fue mucho más del esperado. Zeke se detuvo un momento para recuperarse, sintiendo la onda de dolor regarse por su piel. Y lo disfrutaba, quizás demasiado, el simple hecho de poder hacer que Levi reaccionara con tanta intensidad cada vez que quisiera era excitante de una manera un tanto retorcida, pero excitante al fin y al cabo. Cuando el dolor y el rechazo estaban presentes durante la mayor parte de su vida, el poder escoger donde y cuando recibirlo le daba una sensación de poder única, un inmenso placer que nadie podía quitarle.

—Oye… Barbón de mierda… ¿quién te dijo que pararas? —Levi murmuró entre jadeos pesados mientras sus ojos apuñalaban a los de Zeke. Al no tener respuesta, Levi trató de tomar las riendas, moviendo sus caderas sobre el mármol. Para su sorpresa fue poca la respuesta que obtuvo, Zeke apenas soltó un gemido bajo al sentirlo moverse—. No me digas que la Bestia no aguanta un golpe… debilucho…

—Vamos, Capitán… Uno también puede dejarse llevar por las fantasías… —Zeke contestó, recuperándose y mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión serena. Sus manos se movieron al torso que yacía frente a él, recorriéndolo despacio y apenas rozando sus pezones debajo de la tela de su camisa abierta. Levi volvió a mover las caderas sin despegar la mirada de los ojos azules que aún parecían no inmutarse. Sabía que usar la fuerza no funcionaría, eso sería darle a Zeke precisamente lo que él quería, y estaba desesperado, casi dispuesto a rogar—. ¿Y así es como tratas de provocarme? —Zeke sostuvo la cintura sobre el mármol al hundirse en él tan hondo como su cuerpo se lo permitía, y quedándose inmóvil de nuevo. Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con los pezones que tenía en frente, haciéndolo retorcerse de nuevo a su alrededor. Levi trataba de moverse más y sentir la fricción entre sus caderas. El calor de las manos de Zeke, la forma en la que pellizcaba su piel cada vez con más fuerza, como lo tenía acorralado y rogando por más, los corrientazos de placer que lo sacudían desde cada rincón de su torso mientras Zeke seguía tocándolo: sus axilas, su cuello, justo debajo de sus costillas, lo tenía totalmente descifrado—. ¿Lo estás disfrutando tanto que no te da tiempo de hacer tu numerito de Capitán mandón? —preguntó Zeke, con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

No tenían que explicarle cuán letal era Levi Ackerman, y aunque trataba de actuar mandón y dominante cada vez que compartían intimidad, por un momento ese pequeño cuerpo que contenía un arma de destrucción masiva estaba totalmente a su merced. Cada gemido, cada temblor, cada gota de sudor, todos ellos le pertenecían. Incluso las marcas que dejaba en su cuerpo, que lo adornaban junto a cada cicatriz de sus incontables batallas previas, se sentían como trofeos.

—Maldito… y pensar que superarías tu obsesión de mierda por recibir palizas… voy… a… matarte… —la voz de Levi sonaba cada vez más quebrada. Quería evitar verlo a tal punto que se cubrió la cara con las manos. Mientras tanto, su cuerpo no paraba de sacudirse contra las caderas que se hundían dentro de él y le daban muy poco espacio para moverse mientras las manos de Zeke seguían buscando cada punto sensible en su piel, llevándolo cada vez más cerca de la locura—. Jódete… Bestia…

—Que me joda… —repitió Zeke en voz baja, alcanzando las muñecas de Levi y apartándolas de su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. En ningún momento de la noche había visto sus mejillas tan carmesí ni su expresión tan desenfocada—. Que se joda Marley, que se joda Eldia… —continuó en el mismo tono de voz, inclinándose sobre sus labios para besarlo con todo lo que había estado conteniéndose en los últimos minutos. Las manos de Levi se escaparon de sus muñecas y alcanzaron su espalda. Pronto, Levi volvió a sentir las embestidas de Zeke dentro de él, haciéndolo gemir más fuerte entre besos—. Que se joda el mundo entero…

Zeke le sostuvo la espalda con un brazo y lo haló hacia el borde del tope de mármol, ajustando su ángulo para tratar de llegar a ese punto dentro de él, el que hacía que Levi se retorciera entre sus brazos y gimiera más fuerte, el que hacía que se aferrara a él con más fuerza. No necesitó que Levi se lo dijera, la forma en la que su cuerpo se tensaba a su alrededor, como arqueaba el torso contra su pecho y la mordida fuerte en su cuello eran suficientes pistas. Incluso sus órdenes parecían transformarse en súplicas.

—Tócame… estoy cerca… —lo escuchó decir, en una voz grave y aterciopelada que lo derretía por dentro, mientras luchaba contra sus propias rodillas temblorosas para no aplacar el ritmo.

Comenzar a tocar el miembro de Levi lo hizo perder el poco control que le quedaba, la pierna que rodeaba su cadera comenzó a moverse contra su espalda y sus uñas dibujaron nuevas líneas rojizas sobre su piel con más fuerza que antes, como si las sensaciones fuesen demasiado fuertes para mantenerlas atrapadas en ese cuerpo pequeño pero poderoso. Zeke enderezó el cuello, buscando sus ojos, pero notó que estaban mirando hacia otro lado. Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con el gris plomo en uno de los espejos del baño, mientras notaban como lucían desde otro punto de vista: ambos sudados, a medio desvestir y con sus cuerpos casi al límite. Ambos estaban tan cerca que su contacto visual duró poco. Levi acabó en la mano de Zeke, con varias gotaZeke envíia a una s blancas cayendo en su abdomen, y su cuerpo exhausto cayó de espaldas sobre el frío mármol. Usó una de sus piernas para empujar a Zeke casi inmediatamente hasta que salió de su cuerpo, aún duro.

—Ven aquí, idiota… te haré acabar —Levi dijo en voz muy baja en medio de su respiración pesada, extendiendo su brazo hasta que alcanzó el miembro de Zeke, moviendo su mano tan fuerte como podía. Zeke apoyó ambas manos sobre el tope de mármol, sosteniéndose mientras sus rodillas volvían a intentar fallarle. No tenía vergüenza suficiente para contenerse los gemidos, gruñidos y murmullos inentendibles. Lejos de ser suaves y sedosas, las manos de Levi estaban llenas de callos que le daban la textura perfecta para llevarlo a la locura cuando lo tocaba con su fuerza y rudeza habitual.

Pero la guinda sobre el pastel era saber que Levi _no tenía que_ hacerlo venirse, pero de igual forma decidió a hacerlo. Tan solo pensar en ello hizo que su rostro se enrojeciera aún más justo antes de correrse sobre el mármol frente a él.

—Hasta que al fin acabas… —le reprochó Levi antes de soltarlo, dejando salir un suspiro exasperado.

Sus jadeos llenaban la sala junto a su respiración pesada. Evitando la mirada de Levi, Zeke giró su rostro a un lado, pero sus ojos aún se pasearon por el cuerpo que yacía frente a él. El calor permanecía en su rostro, su boca seguía incapaz de emitir sonido alguno mientras un torrente de emociones bloqueaba su garganta. Levi estaba notablemente menos agitado, pero igualmente exhausto. Un conflicto interno similar se colaba entre sus ojos entrecerrados y sus cejas fruncidas. Tan pronto como Levi trató de incorporarse, Zeke no pudo evitar alcanzarlo para dejarlo apoyarse en él, eventualmente teniendo a Levi más cerca de sí. Usualmente, esa jugada tenía un alto porcentaje de ganarse un puñetazo, pero esa vez solo obtuvo un suspiro pesado de Levi antes de que su espalda se curvara hacia él. En el momento que sintió la frente de Levi recostada contra su hombro, un vistazo al espejo le reveló un sonrojo en sus mejillas que estaba agradecido de que Levi no pudiera ver. Por un instante deseó poder congelar ese momento por el resto de su vida, ese pequeño momento de vulnerabilidad donde la guardia de Levi estaba lo suficientemente baja para permitirle acercarse y permanecer junto a él.

El silencio que compartían solo era interrumpido por sus respiraciones irregulares y el sonido de la música, y minutos así corrieron hasta que la música llegó a su máxima potencia, seguida de una ronda de vigorosos aplausos. Era una señal que le decía a Levi que era hora de acabar con el acto, que dejara de jugar con el enemigo. Dejó su mano sobre el pecho de Zeke y se empujó a sí mismo hasta recostarse del espejo, incluso si eso hiciera que el ardor en sus caderas se intensificara y aun tratando de repeler la sensación incómoda que le había dado el aplauso. Por su parte, Zeke mantuvo la mano rodeando su espalda hasta el último segundo que pudo. Mientras el aplauso continuaba, no podía aguantar la risa que se hacía más fuerte cada vez que trataba de forzarse a parar de reír.

—Ahora sí que perdiste la cabeza —escuchó a Levi decir mientras alcanzaba la llave dorada que abría el grifo del lavamanos—. Al menos terminaste a tiempo.

—Todo gracias a su colaboración, Capitán —preguntó Zeke en tono divertido, hurgando en sus pantalones caídos para pasarle un pañuelo a Levi, quien ya trataba de sentarse para limpiarse. Le hubiese encantado hacerle el favor, pero ya había tentado demasiado su suerte por un día.

—Simio estúpido… ni creas que habrá una próxima vez.

Levi suspiró de nuevo, le hubiese gustado disfrutar más el momento en el que ya se preparaba para alejarse de Zeke. No podría decir que sentía simpatía por el hombre frente a él, o que había olvidado cuánta sangre había derramado, pero todo comenzaba a hacerse habitual. Probablemente era lo único que lo ayudaba a mantenerse enfocado mientras estaba infiltrado en el continente.

—¿Ya estás listo? Puedo escuchar a la gente saliendo de la sala. No creo que suban hasta aquí, pero deberías aprovechar de mezclarte con ellos —dijo Zeke ya vestido, asegurándose de que su ropa estuviese tan arreglada como fuese posible. Dirigió la mirada a Levi, quien estaba de pie una vez más, colocándose el saco. Al subir la mirada en el espejo frente a él, Levi notó una mancha más oscura en el cuello de Zeke.

—¿Qué hay de eso? —le preguntó, señalando el chupón en su piel blanca—. Puedes sanarlo, ¿no?

—Bueno… sí puedo, solo que… —Zeke respondió mientras se colocaba la banda roja de en su brazo izquierdo, mirando de reojo como Levi lavaba su rostro. _No me gusta sanar las marcas que dejas en mi piel_ , completó la frase en su cabeza, pero decidió no decirla en voz alta. En cambio, una ligera nube de vapor emanó de la marca en su cuello mientras su piel regresaba a su color original.

Levi se miró al espejo luego de secarse. El ardor se mantenía en sus caderas pero era manejable, y todas las marcas de su piel se escondían debajo de su ropa. Incluso si no quisiera, sus ojos siempre encontraban la forma de llegar a la figura de Zeke en el fondo del espejo. No quería pensar en cómo se sentía respecto a él, más allá de verlo como una herramienta más para alcanzar una meta. Tenían que aguantarse el uno al otro en un país que los odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo, y metiéndose en situaciones riesgosas solo por una subida de adrenalina y endorfinas. Ambos sabían que podían haberse ido de la función en cualquier momento, actuando una buena excusa para que el personal no hiciese muchas preguntas. Al final se quedaron fingiendo disfrutar un espectáculo que no era más que una ornamentada carta de amor al odio sistemático contra su sangre. Si tan solo la élite de Marley supiera que dos eldianos habían usado su odio como combustible para satisfacer sus deseos carnales, como si no les importara en lo absoluto.

—Supongo que no revisan a nadie en la salida, ¿cierto? —Levi dijo, sacando el cuchillo plegable de su bolsillo. Mientras lo abrió y cerró en un hábil movimiento, Zeke se revisaba los bolsillos de su saco en medio de su confusión—. No te descuides, Barbón. No sabes cuándo termines siendo la presa… no me la pongas tan fácil —fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de ir hacia la puerta del baño, seguido por la mirada de Zeke.

—Tal vez me dejaré cazar por ti, Capitán. Suena excitante —le respondió lo suficientemente alto para que Levi pudiera escuchar con la puerta abierta, incluso si no emitió palabra alguna antes de cerrarla al salir. Una vez que ya estaba solo en el baño, sus rodillas cedieron y su espalda se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo brillante, dejando salir un hondo suspiro mientras se preguntaba que tendría ese pequeño demonio para hacer que Liberio se sintiera como una ciudad con vida, al fin.

Levi recogió su abrigo cerca de la salida del teatro y caminó hacia la aún brillante noche de Marley, haciendo una nota mental de llevarle algo interesante a Hange para evitar que hiciera demasiadas preguntas sobre su noche. Mientras sus ojos revisaban las vidrieras de cada tienda abierta que se tropezaba, su lengua no dejaba de jugar con sus labios, preguntándose cuando recuperarían su sabor propio y saboreando el ajeno mientras duraba.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía rato buscando traducir este fic al español pero siento que tengo tanto sin leer literatura en español que me costaba mucho sentirme cómoda con lo que escribía. Pasó por varios bocetos pero al fin me decidí a subirlo. Puede que haya cosas que se lean un poco diferente a la versión en inglés pero sentí que encajaban mejor así en español. La traducción es mía y tuvo un beta-read de [IcedValkyria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedvalkyria/pseuds/Icedvalkyria) que le agradezco muchísimo. 
> 
> Y hasta aquí esto, hago más fanart que fanfiction de AOT últimamente, y si quieren saber más de lo que hago son bienvenidos a [seguirme en twitter](http://www.twitter.com/gabinotbraun)


End file.
